


Kinktober Day 31 - Shibari

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [33]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shibari, Smut, Sub!Chan, Top!Chan, Vibrators, bottom!minho, dom!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “I wonder how long it would take you to cum just from that.”“Don’t even think about it.” Chan warned, wiggling angrily, he immediately regretted the movement as the knot pressed into him making him let out another moan.“I think it could be a fun experiment for another time, I’d need to tie you up so it was easier for you to wiggle around, I’m not this cruel.”Chan scoffed, “Sure you’re not.” he said sarcastically. Minho shot him a glare as he reached down and gave a strong tug on the ropes making Chan cry out.“I don’t think you’re in the position to sass me right now.” Minho said, tugging on the ropes again for emphasis.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kinktober 2019 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502822
Kudos: 136





	Kinktober Day 31 - Shibari

Chan sighed as Minho pulled out his basket of ropes, digging through the various colors before pulling out a large bundle of black rope. “This always takes you so long, why can’t you just tie my wrists together and fuck me like a normal person.” Chan complained from where he was sitting on the bed.  
  
Minho brought the rope over and set it down next to Chan, “The way I tie you up is an art, it’s intimate and you know you love it.” he said.  
  
“I mean yeah but still it takes forever.” Chan whined.  
  
“It would take less time if you didn’t move around so much, now come on get your clothes off.” Minho instructed, Chan sighed again but did as he was told, tossing his clothes into a pile on the ground. Minho picked the rope back up and began to unwind it, “Good boy, now kneel on the bed with your legs spread and stay still.” Chan let out another sigh as he moved into position. Minho started off by folding the rope in half, hooking the loop around the back of Chan’s neck so the ends of the rope hung down on either side of his neck. He tied a couple of knots in the rope in front of Chan’s chest going down with one resting right at the top of his dick. He tied another knot a couple inches down and pulled Chan’s dick and balls through the loop before moving around behind Chan and pulling the rope taught up his back, looping it through the rope on the back of his neck. Chan let out a whimper as the knot underneath his balls pressed up into his perineum, his cock twitched from the stimulation. Minho moved back in front of him and began wrapping the rope around his chest, pulling it through the loops on the front and creating a cage of criss-crossing rope. Every tug of the rope moved the knot on Chan’s taint, he began to squirm slightly, he tried his best to stay still but the gentle stimulation was just enough to drive him crazy. Minho finished the tie by creating a loop on either side of Chan’s hips, “Alright, I’ll let you lay down before I finish this.” he said.  
  
“Oh how kind.” Chan said, trying to sound snarky but his quick breaths were enough to give away how worked up he was already. The ropes shifted as Chan moved to lay down, every movement pulling the rope around his crotch tighter, the knot still driving him crazy. He whimpered as he got into position, the ropes resting a little looser once he laid down, allowing him to catch his breath.  
  
Minho hummed, “I don’t think its tight enough.” he thought aloud, Chan only whined in response. Minho ignored him, moving up to tighten the ropes, making sure the knot was pressing into Chan’s taint so he couldn’t get any relief no matter what he did. Once the ropes were tight enough he had Chan slip his arms into the loops at his hips, he tightened the ropes and had Chan pull against them. Chan could still move his arms a good amount due to the loops landing at his forearms. Minho sighed and got up, going back to his basket of rope and pulling out a smaller bundle of matching black rope. He unwound the rope and looped it around Chan’s ankles, tying it tight and bringing the ends of the rope up to Chan’s thighs, he looped an end of the rope around each thigh and had Chan rest his hands flat up against his legs. He tied a series of knots around Chan’s thighs, mimicking the cage around his chest and making sure that Chan couldn’t even move a finger. Once he was done he had Chan wiggle around again, testing the ropes and making sure he was satisfied with how helpless Chan was. The intricacy of the ropes wrapping around Chan’s body meant that even the slightest movement tugged on the ropes and with each tug, Chan let out a soft moan.  
  
“How’s that knot feel, baby?” Minho asked, a teasing smile resting on his face.  
  
“Evil.” Chan said, already breathless.  
  
“I wonder how long it would take you to cum just from that.”  
  
“Don’t even think about it.” Chan warned, wiggling angrily, he immediately regretted the movement as the knot pressed into him making him let out another moan.  
  
“I think it could be a fun experiment for another time, I’d need to tie you up so it was easier for you to wiggle around, I’m not this cruel.”  
  
Chan scoffed, “Sure you’re not.” he said sarcastically. Minho shot him a glare as he reached down and gave a strong tug on the ropes making Chan cry out.  
  
“I don’t think you’re in the position to sass me right now.” Minho said, tugging on the ropes again for emphasis.  
  
“Jesus Christ what do I have to do to get you to touch me?” Chan asked, letting go of his pride in favor of getting more stimulation.  
  
“I dunno, lemme think about that one.” Minho said, moving away to grab the lube off of the bedside table. He set it down next to Chan and got up to rid himself of his clothes, “I think you’re gonna have to do me a favor first.” he said as he straddled Chan’s shoulders. Chan looked up at Minho before looking down at Minho’s dick which was right in front of his face. He watched as Minho wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself to full hardness, he enjoyed the pleasure for a second before using his other hand to grab Chan by the hair. Minho pulled Chan’s head up until his mouth was level with Minho’s dick, obediently Chan opened his mouth and Minho smiled as he pushed his tip into Chan’s mouth. He let out a low moan as he pushed himself fully inside, he fucked into Chan’s mouth a bit before letting go of Chan’s hair letting the boys head fall back to the pillow. Minho’s dick slipped out of his mouth and landed on his face, Minho picked up the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers. He leaned forward, pushing his dick back into Chan’s mouth, “Come on, baby, don’t make me do all the work.” he said as he brought his lubed up hand around to press a finger into his entrance. Chan did his best to suck Minho off despite the minimal movement he was allowed, Minho was making lewd noises as he fingered himself while Chan worked on him. He began to fuck himself forward into Chan’s mouth and back onto his fingers, Chan focused on breathing through his nose as Minho fucked his mouth. Minho lost himself in the pleasure, the dual stimulation bringing him to the edge quickly and soon enough he was burying himself in Chan’s mouth, shooting his load down the boys throat. Chan swallowed everything obediently, taking a deep breath as Minho pulled out of his mouth, letting out a soft whine as Minho moved away from him completely.  
  
Minho reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a small butt plug, he slicked it up with the leftover lube on his hand and Chan watched as he pressed it into himself. He turned back to Chan, “Now that I’m stretched I can focus on you for a little bit.” he said with a grin. He reached back into the drawer and pulled out a gag and a remote controlled vibrator, Chan pouted at the sight of the gag but let Minho slip the red ball into his mouth and buckle it around the back of his head. He let out a muffled whine as Minho turned on the vibrator, Minho dragged the vibrator across the ropes, stopping occasionally to press it to one of Chan’s nipples. Chan whined at the teasing, trying to complain but only letting out noises that were hardly recognizable as words, the gag preventing him from doing anything else.  
  
Finally Minho decided to stop the teasing and moved the vibrator down to Chan’s dick dragging it up and down his shaft and making the boy moan. Chan bucked his hips up, letting out a louder moan as the knot pressed into him again. Minho hooked the vibrator into the loop above Chan’s dick, positioning it so that no matter how much Chan wiggled, he couldn’t escape the stimulation. The vibrations traveled down the ropes, making the knot that was currently the bane of Chan’s existence into its own, gentle vibrator. The sensation was almost overwhelming and he whined as Minho pulled his hands away, he held up the remote so Chan could see it before he stepped back. He pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed and watched as Chan wiggled, Chan wasn’t sure if he was trying to escape the vibrations or press further into them. Either way he couldn’t stop his movements, his hips bucking up and his fingernails digging into his thighs.  
  
Minho watched the way his muscles tensed, his dick twitching signaling he was close to the edge, he waited a couple of seconds before switching off the vibrator. Chan let out a long, loud whine and looked at Minho with wide desperate eyes. He tried his best to beg around the gag but Minho only smirked at him waiting until his orgasm fully slipped away before turning the vibrator back on. He did this for what felt like hours for Chan, edging the boy until he was an absolute wreck, tears streaming down his cheeks and drool dribbling down his chin. Chan’s dick was red and angry from having his orgasm denied so many times, Minho was openly jerking himself off as he watched Chan struggle. Finally he stood up, pulling the vibrator out of the ropes and setting it on the table, he straddled Chan’s hips before reaching back and pulling the plug out of his ass, letting out a low moan at the sensation. He wrapped a hand around Chan’s dick and held it in position before sinking himself down on it. Both boys moaned as Minho settled himself fully on Chan’s lap, he let himself adjust for a second before picking himself up and sinking back down. He kept his pace slow, his hands wandering over the ropes on Chan’s chest before bringing a hand up and wrapping it around Chan’s throat. Chan pushed his neck up into Chan’s hand, letting out a muffled “Please.” and Minho smiled before squeezing gently. Chan’s eyes fluttered closed as Minho choked him, moaning as Minho began to ride him faster.  
  
They both reached the edge quickly, “Cum for me, baby.” Minho instructed, Chan gasped as Minho squeezed his throat tightly. He came with a strangled cry and Minho followed suit not too long after, he pulled his hand off of Chan’s throat and the boy took a deep breath as Minho worked him through his orgasm. Once they came down from their highs, Minho pulled off of Chan’s softening dick before reaching up and unbuckling Chan’s gag, pulling the ball out of his mouth, a string of drool coming with it. Minho wiped his face off before moving to undo the ropes, he untied Chan as quickly as he could, letting the boy stretch his tired limbs.  
  
“Can we take a bath?” Chan asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
“Of course, baby.” Minho said softly, he helped Chan stand up and lead him to the bathroom, having him sit on the toilet as he ran a warm bath. Once the tub was full he helped Chan sink into the water before slipping in behind him.  
  
“You’re mean.” Chan said leaning back and resting up against Minho’s chest.  
  
“That was great and you know it.”  
  
“I didn’t say it wasn’t great, I said you’re mean.”  
  
“Well good, you’re right, being mean is fun.” Minho said with a laugh.  
  
“Yeah for you.”  
  
“You say that and yet here you are, snuggled in my arms like you love me or something.”  
  
Chan sighed, “I plead the fifth.” he said before snuggling further into Minho’s arms and shutting his eyes, “Wake me up when the water gets cold.” he said.  
  
“Normally I’d complain but you did so well tonight I guess I’ll let you nap.” Minho said with a smile, rubbing his hands up and down Chan’s arms soothingly as the boy drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of sub top!Chan with power bottom!Minho is sosososososososo 1000/10
> 
> Also holy shit i cant believe I finally finished kinktober wow time to start working on smutmas!!


End file.
